


Time Can't Heal All Wounds

by Nikka001



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Can time really heal all wounds? Or are they destined to become a part of us forever?





	Time Can't Heal All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot I thought up for my favorite little high schoolers. Hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> Warning: Slight hinting at Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Nothing too heavy, but if you don't feel comfortable then don't read. 
> 
> Not my characters. But I sorta wish they were.  
> __________________________

Maya's voice caught in her throat as the young couple waltzed through the doorway, her strawberry pink painted nails linked tightly to his rough calloused ones. It felt like everything had slowed down as she watched them move around the outer edge of the dance floor. She tried her hardest to look away but she couldn't stop. On the one hand, she was hoping that he wouldn't notice her and she could just get on with the night. But on the other hand, she knew they needed to talk. It'd been 6 months since she'd broken it off with Lucas but still, it hurt her to know how fast he was able to move on. Not even a month after she dumped him, he was already with another girl. Summer Bradford. 5'6" of strawberry blonde hair and freckled skin. She was funny, kind, and pretty. All the things Maya knew she was not. 

A warm hand on her shoulder drew Maya from her self loathing. She looked up to see Zay standing next her, a mixture of sympathy and guilt written all across his face. 

"We can go if you want. Nobody would blame you." Maya gave him a soft smile but shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'm gonna have to get used to it anyways right?" Zay returned the smile before holding out his hand for her to take. Her smile growing, Maya placed her hand in his and let him lead her farther out onto the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips and letting her rest her head against his chest, they slowly began swaying to the music that filled the gym.

~~~

The crowed cheered loudly as the next song started up, the speakers booming from all the bass that rumbled through them. Maya and Zay jumped around along with their friends as the song played on and their laughter grew. It'd felt like so long since Maya had had this much fun. The last time she remembered being even remotely as happy as she was now was her first official date with Huckleberry. It was perfect. Everything she'd hoped for, and maybe even a little more. But of course nothing can be perfect forever. Not even tonight. 

"Maya!" Turning, Maya spotted Farkle rushing towards her, his breathing heavy. Quickly, she threw out her arms to keep him from falling into someone as he skidded to a stop.

"Woah there Speedy, what's the rush?"

Catching his breath, Farkle darted his eyes between the friends and then spoke, "It's Lucas."

Maya froze where she stood, "What do you mean? What happened?" 

"I think--I think he's having another episode. He outside." Kicking off her shoes and picking up the bottom of her dress, Maya pushed her way through the crowd and out the doors to the main hallway. She scanned the hall until her eyes locked on a shadowy figure in the corner, their body scrunched together. Taking a deep breath, Maya slowly approached the figure, her heart beating faster as she kneeled down in front of them.

"Lucas?" Maya spoke softly as she placed her hand gently onto his leg. She could feel his body trembling beneath her touch as she began rubbing small circles with her fingers. 

She tried again, "Lucas? What happened?" 

Nothing. She tried once more, this time, with more force, "Lucas. I need you to tell me what happened so that I can help you." 

"It's so loud." His words were shaky as they left his lips. 

Maya shuffled herself closer to him, "Then why'd you come? I thought we'd -- I thought you had decided not to come tonight."

"I did but - well, Summer really wanted to come and I didn't want her to be sad so I decided that maybe I'd be fine but I - I'm not. Maya...I'm not okay..." His voice was heavy with tears as the last syllables left his mouth. He cried in pain as Maya pulled him into her arms and held him tight.


End file.
